Love Works In Mysterious Ways
by addie879
Summary: It's been 7 years since the Pevensies became kings and queens. Now older, hormones are running high and Edmund finds himself in love..... with his sister... Lucy. UH OH! PEVENCEST Edmund/ Lucy and Peter/ Susan.


**Update: Ah! I'm back from the dead...almost literally! Anyways, I decided to revise and update most of my stories that I see promise in sooo... yea...**

**I promise these chapters will pretty much be the same thing, but better and with, I guess, more "professional" editing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything! Remember: In Narnia, it was like the old english medieval days, so they will be speaking like that, but I'll try to not make it confusing:)**

* * *

"spoken"

_'thoughts'_

* * *

Queen Lucy the Valiant awoke with a start. A thunder storm was raging all around Cair Paravel and it was starting to frighten her. You would think that with a nickname like Valiant, she shouldn't be frightened of storms, but she was. It gave her a sense of remembrance of a dream of a memory.

"Marry! I n'er been so frightened by a storm ere," Lucy exclaimed. A another crack of thunder started and Lucy yelped. She thought for a second, _'Belike I could go to one of my siblings chambers, I oft go to them in my times of great need and I perchance think this of one'_

She slowly crawled out of bed and threw on her night robe, for it was too chilly to be walking around in her nightgown and Susan said it was unseemly for a queen. Lucy then proceeded to make her bed, for in the morning if someone should come in, they would think she had just woken up and was breaking her fast with her siblings.

Once everything was in order, Lucy opened her door silently and slipped out.

Walking down the halls Lucy slowly started feeling a sense of dread. None of her siblings would let her sleep in their chambers! Peter was rarely in his to begin with, for he usually practiced sword fighting until early hours of the morn. How he could get up and do all of his kingly duties and never once fall asleep or retire for a few hours, Lucy would never know.

Susan, Lucy knew without a doubt, would never, ever, let her in her room. She always had scolded her on being too childish and un-queenly and this would be just what she was looking for to scold her some more. Susan never missed a chance to scold at least one of her siblings, but Lucy seemed her favorite. Seeing only one option left, Lucy made her way to Edmund's room, although she knew she had a snowball's chance in Hell of him letting her sleep in his bedroom.

Lucy finally got to Edmund's room, although admittedly, she ran half the way. The storm had gotten louder and vicious by that time. Catching her breath, Lucy rapped on the door three times. Nothing, not even a stir on the other side of the door. She rapped again, this time harder and louder, hoping to get a response. Still, nothing. Confused, she opened the door and after adjusting her eyes to the dim candle light in his bed chambers, she saw him. Although he wasn't in his bed, he was asleep in his chair with his head atop strewn documents. Lucy quietly made her way into his room and shut the door silently, wanting to wake him herself.

Lucy placed her hands on his shoulders and began to shake,"Ed? Edmund? Tis' your sister, Lucy. I beg of you to awake."

Edmund's eyes shot open,"Aslan's death!"

Lucy popped him on the head,"Edmund! Aroint with that wretched speak!"

Edmund smiled sheepishly,"My sincere apologies, sweet sister. I seem to n'er have control of thy own tongue."

"Aye, you seem not. I will forgive you for I know thee was asleep and I startled you," Lucy tried to seem stern like Susan but ended up smiling at him. She always seemed to smile around her sweet brother.

Yawning," Excellent well but pray tell, dear sister, wherefore thou hast entered my chambers." Edmund questioned.

Looking at her feet, she answered, "Pray pardon thee, brother, but I wish to stay the night in your chambers, for the thunder storm scares thee."

"Wherefore not ask our sister, Susan?" Edmund asked, although he already knew the answer.

Lucy laughed, "Thou hast knows what Susan is like! She n'er gives up in her quest to correct my error ways and she sees fear as one!"

Sighing, Edmund relented," As you will. You may stay in thee chambers, although I prithee no prating."

Lucy nodded and made her way to his bed, "I promise thee, nay prating."

She sinks into his silk- soft bed, relishing in the feel of the silk beneath her skin. It was like heaven. She buries within the bed and looks to Edmund who was blowing out the candle light.

In complete darkness, Edmund joins her in the bed, although before giving himself up to sleep he says, "Grammercy."

Lucy stays awake untll early hours of the morning, she couldn't sleep. It wasn't the storm, it was something else. Lucy couldn't put her finger on it but it was there, lingering in her stomach. Finally, after much of counting fauns, she fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy is floating. Floating through the sunshine. She couldn't be more content when she suddenly feels a pair of hands gently shaking her from comfortable state of sleep. Groaning, she cracks an eye open only to close it again,for the sunshine rays were blinding. She grabs a feather-filled pillow and pushes it against her face, hoping to block the sun. A familiar voice is laughing.

"Ha! Sweet sister, tis' only the morn, I thought thee loved the morn sun?" Edmund jested.

Lucy sets down the pillow and scowls,"In truth I do, although I oft hate the morn sun's rays."

"Tis' too bad, for thou is like a ray of sunshine in thine eyes," Edmund smiles at her, attempting to put her in a better mood.

It worked.

"Thank you kind sir," Lucy smiled, "but by your leave, I must make myself comely for the day." She makes her way out of his bed and stretches before making her way to the door.

"Belike I will see you when we break fast sweet sister?"Edmund asked, hope lacing his voice.

"Thou shall, I n'er miss breaking fast,"Lucy smiled at her brother before slipping out the door and down the corridor.

When arriving to her chambers, she was met with an angry sister.

"Good Aslan Lucy! Wherfore hast thou been?" Susan asked looking upon her with a fierce look.

"Sweet sister, I hast just conferring with our dear brother, Edmund," that wasn't a lie, they had been talking.

"Pray tell me, then, what in Aslan's name where thou conferring about when King Lune of Archenland and the young highness Prince Cor are arriving this noon, as well a great many knights and suitors to compete in our brother, Peter's, joust tournament," Susan looked at Lucy expectantly.

"Nothing of importance, sweet sister," It was better, Lucy decided, to tell Susan what she wanted to hear.

"As you will, now be good and get ready. Make sure you look comely and like a maiden of sixteen moons," Susan left Lucy.

Lucy huffed after her sister, but did as she was told, making her way to her enormous wardrobe. After much thought, Lucy's handmaidens helped her into a gorgeous dress of blue with gold around the bottom and a red underskirt with flowers embroidered at the top of the dress. The sleeves were long with the same color red in the inside of the sleeves and red long sleeves to cover the rest of her exposed arms. They intertwined white lilies into her hair and slipped on some golden slippers.

She finally made it down to the little dining area right beside the kitchen, for this is where they ate together if not elsewhere. Upon arriving Lucy saw that her siblings were already there, dressed in comely attire. Peter in a long red tunic with gold accents with white pant/tights and simple brown slippers and Edmund in a blue tunic with a silver leaf patterns and silver tight/pants with black slippers. Susan was dressed in a long flowing white dress with purple string running criss-cross her chest and tying past her shoulders on her sleeves, making a puff. Underneath the long, drooping sleeves were purple sleeves that clung to the skin like Lucy's to cover the rest of her arms. Her hair flowed freely down her shoulders to her waist and she had simple brown slippers adorning her feet.

"Good morrow sweet sister!" Peter said jovially. "Sleep well?"

Lucy and Edmund shared a secret smile as she sat down,"Good morrow dear brother and aye I did."

Peter smiled sweetly before returning to his bread and wine. When Lucy and her siblings break their fast they don't eat mounds upon mounds of food, they usually eat a modest meal of bread, cheese, and wine.

As Lucy was chewing on her bread with cheese, Edmund turned to their brother,"Pray tell, dear brother, mayhap thou hast know when His Majesty King Lune of Archenland and his party will arrive at Cair Paravel?"

Peter took a sip of his wine before answering,"Ah, according to the letter I received the other morn, I would say perchance this noon, around dinner."

"Wondrous well! Now I will get some verily good practice before they arrive,"Edmund exclaims and Peter grunts in agreement.

Lucy laughs into her cup whilst Susan scoffs," Marry! N'er hast thou ever stay on that tiring subject!"

Edmund smirks, "Belike."

Susan rolls her eyes and excuses herself from the table rather quickly with Peter following quickly behind.

Lucy looks to Edmund after they leave the room, "Doesn't ye ever tire of pestering our sister?"

Edmund laughs and sips his wine, "N'er."

Lucy laughs along with him, "Wondrous well, for if thee ever stays, then I shall hast to bethink my dear brother hast been taken captive!"

Once their laughing quiets down, they excuse themselves from each others presence, for their was many things to be done before King Lune and his party arrived.


End file.
